maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
TF2 Pyro/Jan mathew dagdagan
PYRO (Scrapper/Blaster) 90 CP Only two things are known for sure about the mysterious Pyro: he sets things on fire and he doesn't speak. In fact, only the part about setting things on fire is undisputed. Some believe his occasional rasping wheeze may be an attempt to communicate through a mouth obstructed by a filter and attached to lungs ravaged by constant exposure to his asbestos-lined suit. Either way, he's a fearsome, inscrutable, on-fire Frankenstein of a man. If he even is a man. Passives * Asbestos-lined suit ** Immune to Burning and Chilled * Airblast ** Burning and Chilled on allies persists for a single turn only * Melee Stance ** Access to Melee Weapons Attacks Melee Stance (Scrapper)= Melee Stance (Scrapper) * Level 1 - Fire Axe ** One enemy ** 2 Hits ** Melee Slashing ** 60 – 70 Damage per Hit / 120 – 140 Total Damage ** (Enemy) Bleeding x2 – Takes damage every turn and for every offensive action made * Level 2 – Ranged Stance ** Self ** Buff ** (Special) Quick Action - does not consume a turn or trigger follow-up attacks ** (Self) Ranged Stance – Access to ranged weapons * Level 6 – Postal Pummeler ** One enemy ** 2 Hits ** Melee ** 60 – 70 Damage per Hit / 120 – 140 Total Damage ** (Enemy) Pressure Points - causes Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed. ** (Enemy) Pummeled – Evasion reduced every time attacked ** (Special) Hemorrhaging attack - causes all applications of Bleeding to trigger * Level 9 - Lollichop ** One enemy ** 2 Hits ** Melee Slashing Buff ** 60 – 70 Damage per Hit / 120 – 140 Total Damage ** (All Allies) Pyrovision *** Increases Defense, Accuracy and Evasion by 20% *** Decreases Attack by 5% ** (All Allies) The sun also rises - Grants random beneficial status effects to allies |-|Ranged Stance (Blaster)= Ranged Stance (Blaster) * Level 1 – Flamethrower **One enemy **5 Hits **Ranged Gun Fire **15 – 18 Damage per Hit / 75 – 90 Total Damage **(Enemy) Burning – takes damage each turn with reduced defense * Level 2 – Melee Stance **Self **Buff **(Special) Quick Action - does not consume a turn or trigger follow-up attacks **(Self) Melee Stance – Access to melee weapons * Level 6 – Shotgun **One enemy **2 Hits **Ranged Gun **45 – 60 Damage per Hit / 90 – 120 Total Damage **(Enemy) Exposed - Defense reduced by 25% * Level 9 – HADOUKEN!!!!! **One Enemy **1 Hit **Ranged Fire **450 Total Damage **3 Round cooldown **Starts cooled down **(Special) Combustible - always crits Burning targets **(Special) Paragon Exploiter - deals extra damage to enemies with Stunned, Combo Setup, Weakened, Slowed, Dizzy, or Exposed **(Special) Exploit Attrition - does more damage to enemies with damage over time effects **(Special) Deadly Crits - Deals extra damage on Critical Hits Alt Suits Dr. Grordbort Moonman Pack= Dr. Grordbort Moonman Pack (Blaster/Scrapper or Scrapper/Blaster both 50 CP) * Bubble Pipe ** Grants Asbestos-lined Suit to Allied Dr. Grordbort Weapon users ** Gains 10% MMMMPH! when using "Ranged Stance" attacks (except HADOUKEN!!!) and when attacked by Fire type attacks ** Gains "Breakthrough" when Allies gain Burning or Chilled * MMMMPH! (10%) ** Increases attack ** 100% MMMMPH! grants Pyro full MMMMPH! ** While in full MMMMPH! *** Grants an extra turn for every 20% MMMMPH! *** Consumes 20% MMMMPH! to give attacks Guaranteed Crits and Ignore Defense * Ability Changes ** All "Melee Stance" attacks gain "Boon Buster" ** "Flamethrower" -> "Phlogistinator" ***One enemy, 5 Hits, Ranged Gun Fire Energy ***15 – 18 Damage per Hit / 75 – 90 Total Damage ***(Self) 10% MMMMPH! ***(Enemy) Soulfire ** "Shotgun" -> "Manmelter" ***One enemy, 2 Hits, Ranged Gun Energy ***45 – 60 Damage per Hit / 90 – 120 Total Damage ***(Enemy) Pain Train ** "HADOUKEN!!!!!" gains "MMMMMPPPHH!!!" *** MMMMMPPPHH!!! - Consumes all stacks of "MMMMPH!!!" to deal extra Damage (10% increase per 10% of MMMMPH!) |-|Gas Jockey's Gear= Gas Jockey's Gear Set (Blaster/Scrapper or Scrapper/Blaster both 45 CP) * Gas Jockey ** All Allies restore a small amount of HP every time an enemy is KO'd ** Restores Stamina to allied Mann-conomy / Uber / Pyromania update suits * Ability Changes ** All "Melee Stance" attacks gain "Powerjack" *** Powerjack **** Increases Evasion and Accuracy by 15% **** Decreases Defense by 10% **** Stacks up to 5 times ** "Flamethrower" -> "Degreaser" ***One enemy, 5 Hits, Ranged Gun Fire ***15 – 18 Damage per Hit / 75 – 90 Total Damage ***(Self) Extra Turn (25%) ***(Enemy) Burning ** "HADOUKEN!!!!!" gains "Gas Consumption" *** Gas Consumption - Consumes all stacks of "Powerjack" to deal extra Damage (20% per stack) E-ISO Afterburn E-ISO *Flame Thrower gains Firestarter **Applies Pyrophoric to Burning targets and applies Melt Armor to targets with Pyrophoric *All Melee stance attacks gain Combustible A-ISO Reserved Shot A-ISO (Soldier & Pyro) *Attack Augmented: Shotgun **Shotgun becomes a Quick Action but gains a 2 round cooldown **Shotgun Exploits Flying Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Male Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Scrappers Category:Blasters